


Sing For Me

by YuriSenpai



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai





	Sing For Me

"She's loosing too much blood, there's nothing we can do now..."

"Can you not at least offer her some painkillers? Anything?!"

"We have nothing... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me! She's the one lay dying on the operating table!"

"We can only offer her a drug to quicken her death."

Through the pain and unclear thoughts crowding Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen's head, that was the conversation she could hear. Her back was against a hard, cold metal surface and the light above her was bright- too bright. Her senses were dull and the only think she could feel was the sounds around her. 

Of course, she could feel the pain too.

But it wasn't too much of a big deal. 

It hurt so much it was numbing.

 

"Eila..." a voice muttered near her ear.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

Minna was basically telling Eila she had a death sentence, and the younger girl admired her for doing so. Eila knew that she herself would not have been able to tell a subordinate they were on their deathbed. 

Eila knew what she wanted as her dying wish. 

She knew that Sanya was sat halfway across Europe, probably eating dinner and sharing happy thoughts and exchanging memories with her family. Eila didn't want to ruin that; but more than anything, she just wanted to hear Sanya's beautiful voice... Just one last time.

 

With an uneven smirk, Eila spoke clearly.

"I want to speak to Sanya!" She declared. Minna hadn't expected anything less.

"I will fetch a radio." Minna mumbled gravely. The doctors continued to fuss around Eila in Minna's absence. They proceeded to try and bind her broken and bleeding legs, applied pressure to the enormous slice through Eila's stomach, they even tried to soothe the burns covering her arms.

The Suomi really had it rough.

But not once, did she scream, shout or cry in pain. No tears emerged. Eila had already wept on the battlefield enough, she didn't want to go down crying. 

Minna returned with the large radio and set in on the table next to Eila. She took the microphone and prepared to speak with whoever picked up. She then dialled the wing most local to Sanya. It took mere minutes but it felt like hours to Eila. But she waited.

Eventually, after Minna arguing and disputing with everyone she came across, Sanya sweet voice rose from the speakers.

"Eila...? Why did you want to call me? Is everything alright?" Sanya sounded worried and concerned, her voice breaking under the pressure. 

Minna nodded to the doctors, who respectfully stepped away from the dying soldier. Calm and collected, Eila answered her lover.

"Hey Sanya, there's nothing wrong, don't worry! I'm just really missing you, that's all..." Eila trailed off. She felt awful for lying to Sanya, but she wants their last conversation to be a happy one.

Sanya's giggle came through the speakers.

"I miss you so much too! I've really missed my parents, but being away from you really hurts..." Sanya said quietly, " I just want to hold your hand again."

Eila could almost see the blush of Sanya's cheeks. 

"Of course... Your hands are so soft, you're just so angelic..." Eila muttered dreamily; at this point her words were becoming slightly less understandable, but she hoped Sanya would be thrown off by the confidence in her voice.

"I love you so much Sanya. I really do. Whenever i see you, I just want to kiss you, and hug you and just spend time together!" Eila rambled on. It was a while before Sanya could get a word in.

"Eila," she said, still sounding worried, "Where are you right now?"

Eila went quiet. 

"Eila?!" Sanya spoke urgently.

"Sanya, it's okay! I'm here, at the base. I'm in the control room." Before Sanya could get another word in, Eila spoke again. 

"I've been having trouble sleeping; please can you sing to me?" Eila asked, sounding hopeful. 

Sanya sighed, sounding relieved.

"Of course I can."

With that, Sanya began to sing. Minna moved the microphone away from Eila, but left the speaker right next to her ear. 

After everything she had been through, it was only now that Eila started to shed tears. They ran freely down her face, collecting blood and dirt as they did so. 

Sanya continued to sing, and the doctors closed in on Eila once again. A needle was inserted into her wrist, directly into her bloodstream. The needle was on the end of a tube, and the tube led to a bag that was being hung from a hook. It had a small opening, which was blocked, but with one order from the doctor, it would all be over.

With Sanya's song drawing to a close, Eila mumbled her last few words.

"Thank you, Sanya..." 

With a heartfelt and tearful nod from Minna, the surgeons released the fluid in the tube.


End file.
